Vacances décivises
by Lou Rose
Summary: Ron et Harry sont invités à passer une semaine chez la famille Granger. Venez lire les mésaventures et catastrophes de notre rouquin pour conquérir le cœur de sa belle et d'échapper au paternel de celle-ci.
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou, _

_C'est la première fiction que je publie sur ce site, sachant que je la publie en même temps sur la salle sur demande. C'est une fiction que je veux plus humoristique que les autres OS que j'ai publiés ici. Prenez ce chapitre comme une sorte de prologue car il n'est pas très long. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que j'aurai le droit à une petite review ) _

_Camille_

**Chapitre**_PREMIER__

Nous étions tous les trois, c'est-à-dire mes deux meilleurs amis (c'est-à-dire le binoclard-balafré-Harry et la magnifique-petite-poupée-délicate-Hermione) et moi dans le Poudlard Express en direction de la gare de King Cross pour les vacances de Pâques. Seulement il y avait une grande nouveauté cette fois-ci et Hermione nous l'avait annoncé il y a un mois :

Flash back :

Assis ou plutôt affalés sur les fauteuils de la salle commune de Griffondor, Harry et moi faisions une partie d'échec version sorcier dont bien sur je menais la partie. Inutile de préciser haut la main vous le savez surement déjà. Et oui, je dois vous prévenir d'avance que je suis quelqu'un de très modeste envers moi même. Quand soudain MA Mione passa le tableau de la grosse dame en courant, et s'écria :

- Harry' Ron ! J'ai une super nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Je pense que ça va vous faire autant plaisir qu'un bon match de Quidditch ou un gros paquet de chocogrenouille…

- Cool ! Répondit Harry

- Vas-y raconte ! M'exclamai-je

- Alors voilà, vous allez venir passer la première semaine des vacances d'avril chez moi ! Annonça Hermione rayonnante

- Génial !

- Mais et Gin' ? Demanda le survivant

- Elle passe la semaine chez Luna. Répondis-je

- Man' est d'accord ? Poursuivis-je

- Oui et les Dursley aussi, désolé Harry mais dès qu'ils peuvent se débarrasser de toi… Confessa Mione

- Bon bah alors tout est parfait ! Je vais me coucher, Ron tu viens ? S'exclama le brun

- Et la partie ? Demandais-je

- Bah, tu aurais gagné de toute façon… Argumenta Harry

- C'est vrai que je suis le meilleur ! M'exclamai-je

Fin du Flash back

Sur le moment ça m'avais semblé idéal mais maintenant que j'y pense…

Assis la tête appuyée nonchalamment contre la vitre glacée du train, j'angoisse, pourquoi me direz-vous ? Ne suis-je pas Ronald Weasley le meilleur gardien de tous les temps ? Bon, j'arrête les compliments bien que je pourrai en faire pendant des heures… Et bien j'angoisse car le fait que j'aime Hermione plus que tout semble se lire sur mon visage, et oui j'ai finis par me l'avouer, pas à la principale concernée bien entendu ! Je ne suis pas fou ni suicidaire ! Je ne veux pas perdre son amitié en lui avouant mes sentiments à sens unique… Si ses parents découvrent mes sentiments, si ils le disaient à Hermione, si ils me détestaient, si je faisais honte à Hermione… Tellement de si …Mon crâne va finir par exploser…Capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère vous remettez ? Hermione, elle, semble sereine et parfaitement heureuse, elle discute avec Harry du programme de la semaine Neville est resté au château avec Dean et Seamus. Tandis que Luna apprend à Ginny le langage des Nargoles.

Harry me lance un regard compatissant. Il semble comprendre.

Soudain Hermione s'écrie :

- On va bientôt arriver ! Je vois la gare !

En effet plusieurs minutes plus tard, le train s'arrête au quai, voie neuf trois quart.

Nous descendons alors sur le quai où de nombreuses familles sont entassées en quête de leur progéniture. D'habitude ma famille est assez facile à repérer, vous savez, les cheveux roux… Mais là, direction le monde moldu ! C'est très mystérieux dit comme ça non ? Mais déjà Hermione s'éloignait, suivit de Harry qui traîne sa lourde malle, voilà que je dois servir de bodet en portant la malle de Mademoiselle Hermione.

- Bon, je transplanne d'abord avec Harry, puis je ramènerai les malles puis je reviens te chercher Ron, mes parents ne rentrent que pour le dîner. Bien Harry on y va !

Je n'ai rien compris…Tant pis, ça sera pas la première fois…Pendant qu'ils transplannent je regarde Ginny et Luna s'éloigner vers le vieux Xenophilius Lovegood, ma petite sœur interceptant mon regard pose sa malle et courre me prendre dans ses bras, en ce moment elle est très affective envers moi sans doute parce ce que j'ai été là quand elle a eu besoin de moi… je l'ai « sauvée », sauvée est un bien grand mot, pendant que je faisais ma ronde de préfet, (non sans rechigner auprès d'Hermione, bien sur) un poufsouffle, le petit copain de Gin' voulait la forcer à passer à l'acte, au niveau supérieur si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! HONTEUX ! Nan mais ! Pas ma petite sœur ! C'est à ce moment là où je l'ai attrapé par le col de sa chemise immonde et je n'ai pas raté son gros pif de porc et son estomac (parce que c'est quand même un organe très important !)! Il aurait dut savoir qu'on ne touche pas à la famille et surtout pas à la petite princesse !

Celle-ci me souffle un « à la semaine prochaine » et file rejoindre la blondinette. En la regardant s'éloigner je ne vis pas Hermione qui revenait chercher les bagages. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle interpella après ses deux aller retours que je remarquais la disparition de celles-ci.

- Ron ?

- Oui, je…je répondis-je encore perturbé par la personne que je venais d'apercevoir et qui m'inquiétais sérieusement, ce sale poufsoufle trainait encore dans les parages.

- On y va dit-elle en m'attrapant le bras

Et nous disparaissons alors dans un plop sonore.

Arrivé chez Hermione j'ouvris grand les yeux, nous avions atterris dans un hall très spacieux et lumineux. Un grand escalier se dressait devant nous mais nous choisîmes, enfin Hermione choisit la direction de ce que je devinais être le salon. Harry se trouvait alors affalé sur le divan, en nous voyant il se leva d'un bond et demanda :

- Quel est le programme ?

- Eh bien je vais vous faire visiter la maison puis vous allez vous installer dans votre chambre, vous allez dormir dans le même lit ça vous dérange pas ?

Harry et moi échangeons alors un regard incrédule et nous asseyons sur le canapé.

- Ah, il y a un message s'écria Harry

- oui en effet ça clignote Affirma Hermione en appuyant sur un petit bouton qui se trouvait sur un drôle d'appareil noir et rectangulaire à coté du féléphone ou je ne sais plus trop quoi.

Une voix de femme très grave s'en échappa ce qui eu pour effet de me faire sursauter immédiatement et de provoquer un fou rire moqueur de la part de mes soit disant « amis » cette voix :

- Vous avez un nouveau message aujourd'hui à 15h17 bip

Puis une autre voix :

« Ma chérie c'est maman, j'espère que vous êtes bien arrivés et que tout va bien. Ton père et moi avons des consultations jusqu'à 19h45 ce soir donc nous arriverons juste pour le dîner, j'aimerai donc que vous vous en chargiez, des lasagnes, les ingrédients sont dans le frigo. J'ai bien conscience que tu ne sais pas cuisiner mais un de tes amis ou les deux savent bien cuisiner non ? Bisous et à ce soir. »

- C'est quoi ce truc maléfique ? Ta mère est enfermée dedans ? C'est ça un cabinet de dentiste ? M'écriai-je incrédule

Et les voilà repartis dans une nouvelle crise de rire…

- Mais non Ron c'est un répondeur, les gens appellent et si personne ne répond, ils peuvent laisser un message… M'expliqua Hermione entre deux crises de rire

- Ok, Ok c'est quand même mystérieux… Dis-je en sortant mon petit carnet de ma poche.

J'étais sur le point de sortir ma plume quand Hermione me questionna sur le pourquoi du carnet.

- C'est pour papa, il veut un rapport détaillé des inventions moldues… Vous savez comme il est… répondis-je

Le rire aigu d'Hermione fusa alors suivit par celui moins cristallin de mon meilleur ami.

Je sens bien que ce séjour ne va pas être triste…


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou,_

_Tout d'abord je tines à vous remercier pour vos reviews. Même si une m'a, malheureusement, confortée dans mon idée qu'il y a des gens qui sont juste mesquins pour le plaisir. Je tiens à vous dire que j'accepte tous les commentaires, même ceux qui sont négatifs. Et j'en tiens compte. Alors, j'ai revu ce chapitre pour qu'il soit un peu meilleur. Parce que j'ai écrit les premiers chapitres de cette fiction il y a plus d'un an et je pense avoir évoluée. J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite et que vous lirez ma fiction jusqu'à la fin qui me semble plus aboutie. _

_On se retrouve en bas._

_Camille _

**Chapitre**_DEUXIEME__

Mes meilleurs amis, enfin revenus de leur fou rire, me dévisagèrent comme si j'étais Rogue les cheveux brillants de propreté.

- Au faite les garçons, vous avez entendus ma mère, il faut faire à manger et ce n'est pas moi qui peux le faire !

- Les femmes sont faites pour ça d'habitude non ? Répondit Harry ironiquement

- C'est une femme ? Tu es sur ? Rigolais-je

- Ah ah ah tous les deux, mais en attendant ce n'est pas moi qui vais faire la cuisine ! Je penche pour Harry vu comme Ron est doué pour les potions…

- Eh !

- Ah non pas moi ! Je ne sais pas faire la cuisine ! Les Dursley ne m'ont jamais laissé cuisiner…Ils avaient trop peur que je les empoisonne…

- On va devoir se rabattre sur Ron alors…

- Eh ! Je sais cuisiner ! J'ai appris avec ma mère quand même !

- Hum hum Répondit Hermione suspicieuse

- Ok on va voir ce que ça va donner ! Répondis-je défiant

Et me voilà devant les marmites, enfin plus précisément le four, mon plat de lasagnes dans les mains, je sais préparer des lasagnes, ce n'est pas le problème, seulement… je ne sais pas comment fonctionne un four moldu !

Je suis bien moi maintenant avec mes lasagnes pas cuites…Et je les ai virés de la cuisine en plus… Jamais je n'admettrai ça ! Je vais y arriver foi de Ronald Weasley !

Bon vas y, commence par le début. Posture de guerrier ! Puis pose _délicatement_ le plat dans le four. Je me fige alors devant les différentes options qui se présentent à moi. Alors, alors, j'appuie sur les deux plats empilés l'un sur l'autre, ou est-ce peut être celui où on voit un petit soleil ? Hum je vais faire un peu l'un puis un peu l'autre…

Exténué, mon regard ce pose tout autour de moi. Je suis une calamité. C'est dis. C'est vrai que je ne sais pas faire la cuisine sans faire de dégâts, mais bon là… Un bol est tombé par terre ainsi que de la crème fraîche. Une longue pâte à lasagnes est écrasée sur la table entre des gouttelettes de sauce tomate. Je crois qu'il faudrait que je nettoie un petit peu. Et puis après tout, étant une vraie petite fée du logis je peux bien exécuter quelques petits sorts de nettoyage ! Raah quel bonheur d'être majeur et de pouvoir utiliser la magie ! Sortant ma baguette d'un geste ample et magistral (vous aurez remarquez) je jette un regard par la fenetre pour voir si des modus ne traîneraient pas dans le jardin, on ne sait jamais peut être que dans ce monde les gens se promènent dans le jardin des autres ! Ils sont tellement fous !

Bon voilà c'est nickel, mais je vais rester là au cas où… Au cas où ça brûlerait… Mais non, mais non Ron, tout vas bien se passer ! Personne ne va être brûler, personne ne va mourir empoisonner tellement ça va être infect…

Je sors alors mon petit carnet pour noter mes toutes nouvelles découvertes.

_« Un objet rectangulaire dans le mur appelé four (nom étrange n'est- ce pas), où se trouve plein de petits boutons étranges, où apparaissent des plats ou des poulets sur une broche ? (C'est pas délirant ?)_

_Un modèle miniature existe aussi, ils appellent ça un four à micro-onde ! »_

Je regarde dans le four et découvre que mon plat n'est pas très cuit sur le dessus, je triffouille alors les boutons et décide de le laisser sur le bouton représentant un poulet, après tout pourquoi pas ! Je me pose alors sur une chaise et soudain j'entends :

- Hum ça sent bon !

Je me retourne vivement, sur le point d'envoyer paître Hermione lui ayant dis pertinemment que je ne les voulais pas dans la cuisine. Mais, il ne s'agissait pas de ma Mione mais d'une femme qui lui ressemble en tous points, de petite taille avec des formes mais ses cheveux bouclés sont coupés au carré. C'est, légèrement troublé, que je décide que la meilleure solution est de se lever et de dire bonjour.

- Bonjour Madame Granger.

Je rencontre enfin la mère d'Hermione, c'est assez étrange comme situation, je sais bien que je ne sors pas avec sa fille, et d'ailleurs, ça n'arrivera sans doutes jamais, mais, j'ai tellement envie de lui plaire. D'être apprécié par elle.

- Bonjour, tu dois être Ronald, à ce que je vois de tes cheveux.

Je me mets à rougir comme jamais et voilà une autre des caractéristiques made in Weasley qui pointe le bout de son nez…

- Bienvenue à la maison, Hermione nous parle souvent de toi, je suis très contente de te rencontrer enfin. Il me semble que je t'avais aperçu en deuxième année sur le chemin de Travers.

- Oui madame, c'est ça, et vous avez discutés avec mes parents.

- Des gens tout à fait charmants ! Dis moi ça sent rudement bon ! C'est toi qui as cuisiné apparemment. Hermione n'est vraiment pas très douée dans ce domaine, j'imagine d'ailleurs qu'elle ne vous à pas raconter tous ses exploits. En tout cas je suis pressée de goûter ça ! Tu as bien su utiliser le four c'est bien, ça ne doit pas être facile avec nos technologies !

- Oui c'est sur, ce n'est pas la même chose chez les sorciers. Ca va être cuit madame, on peut passer à table ?

- Oui mon mari arrive il rentre la voiture, je vais dire à Hermione et Harry de mettre la table.

Je me retrouve seul dans la cuisine me triturant les mains. Si ce n'était pas bon, tout le monde va se moquer de moi, Harry j'ai l'habitude, Hermione aussi même si ça me fait plus mal encore chaque fois… Mais ses parents…

Bon , allons prendre le plat dans le four. A peine mes mains se posent dessus que je hurle de douleur :

- Merde ! C'est chaud ce truc ! Aussi chaud que de la bouse de Dragon !

J'ai les mains toutes rouges maintenant. Mais ça brûle !

La mère d'Hermione arrive instantanément et regarde mes mains en souriant :

- Tu t'es brûlé, il faut mettre les gants qui sont là.

- Autour des plats chez les sorciers un sort anti-brûlure est appliqué, j'aurai du y penser !

- Je vais te chercher de la crème pour soulager ça.

Elle disparut un instant pour revenir m'appliquer la pommade, puis attrape le plat avec les GANTS et le dépose sur la table où Hermione et Harry sont installés côte à cote. Leurs grands sourires sur le visages me font détourner la tête un instant. Ils ont l'air si complices ces deux là. Hermione et moi ne faisons que nous disputer. Elle préfère Harry, c'est clair. Enfin, ça l'a toujours été. Je crois que je l'ai toujours su. Mais avec le temps, la douleur reste la même lorsque je les vois tous les deux.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir sur ça que le père d'Hermione arrive et fait un câlin chaleureux à sa fille, sert gentiment la main à Harry et s'approche de moi lentement, le regard suspicieux, (le même que prend Rogue lorsqu'il s'approche du chaudron de Neville, vous voyez ? ) Pour tout dire il me fait un peu peur… Je tends ma main et il me la sert très fort, si bien que j'étouffe un petit cri ! J'ai d'énormes brûlures Merlin ! Il continu de me fixer soupçonneusement alors que je vois Hermione rougir derrière. Elle doit avoir honte de moi… Aurait préférée ne pas m'inviter mais n'avais pas eu le choix, c'était Harry et moi ou rien…

Je m'assois alors entre Harry et Madame Granger, je me sens rassurer car la chaise de Monsieur Granger est à l'autre bout. OUF !

Mais celui-ci arrive nonchalamment vers elle et la déplace en face de moi. Et Merde…

La mère d'Hermione commence à servir c'est bon ça ne dégouline pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut ! Enfin je crois. Tout le monde est servit et regarde son assiette sans oser toucher. C'est vrai que ça à l'air suspect ! Mais madame Granger met sa fourchette dans sa bouche. Quel courage ! Moi-même je n'aurai pas osé ! C'était même suicidaire ! Mais je vois son sourire s'élargir et lancer :

- C'est délicieux Ronald ! Vraiment ! Comment avez-vous réussit à faire le dessus griller à souhait et l'intérieur si fondant ?

Mes joues se teintèrent aussitôt en rouge Weasley, signe de gène, comme vous avez probablement remarqué…Déjà trois fois dans la soirée…

- Eh bien… C'est que…

- Ah je comprends une recette de famille c'est ça !

- Oui voilà…

Jamais je n'aurai dis que je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fais.

Je me plonge alors mon nez dans mon assiette et mange en silence. En jetant des petits regards à Hermione… Qu'es ce qu'elle est belle… J'adore ces cheveux en cascades et Merlin ces yeux chocol AIE ! Quelqu'un vient de m'écrabouiller littéralement le pied droit ! Je me retourne alors vers Harry, ça ne peut être que lui ! Mais il semble en pleine discussion avec Hermione. La rage en moi s'éteint brusquement tandis que la peur commence à prendre sa place. Retenant ma respiration, je me retourne petit à petit vers la personne en face de moi ayant compris d'où venait ce geste. Le père d'Hermione me fusille des yeux ! Je viens d'être pris en pleine séance de reluquage… Oula ça ne s'annonce pas bien pour moi. Gloups.

- C'était vraiment délicieux Ron ! S'écrie Hermione

- Ouais vieux, on te doit des excuses… Dit Harry

- Dommage que ce ne soit une recette de famille…

- Et toi papa tu en penses quoi ?

- Mouais ça va… Répondit le concerné

- Dit moi, Ronald, comment ce fait-il que tu saches cuisiner ?

- En faite j'ai appris en regard faire ma mère, elle cuisine beaucoup et très bien.

- Et vous ne la gêniez à traîner dans ses jupons ! Grogna monsieur Granger

- Non pas du tout, elle adore quand on s'intéresse à sa passion ! Rétorquais-je d'un ton sec

- Madame Granger vous voulez que j'aille chercher le dessert ?

- Oui je veux bien, viens avec moi.

Nous allons alors vers le cellier où se trouve le congélateur. Et oui un nouvel objet moldu ! Que je vais bien entendu noter sur mon petit carnet. Ne suis-je pas le fils parfait ?

_« Congélateur : Objet long et rectangulaire qui sert à garder les aliments en mode glaçon. Conseil : surtout ne pas se mettre dedans. Il y fait très froid. »_

- Ron, n'écoutes pas ce que dit mon mari. Il essaye juste de protéger sa fille.

- Quoi ! Qu'es-ce que vous voulez dire ? Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal ! Je suis quelqu'un de très gentil, je suis son ami et je veux, euh, que son bien !

- Mais non voyons… Tu es amoureux et à ton âge, les jeunes hommes ont comment dire…Les hormones en ébullition…

- Comment ? Comment savez-vous ça ? Je veux dire, non ! Je suis son ami, seulement son ami, elle est –hum- bon, d'accord. Comment avez-vous devinez ?

Soudain pris de peur je complète :

- Et monsieur Granger ! Il ne l'a pas remarqué !

- Eh bien ça se voit un peu… Mon mari n'est pas aveugle…Il n'y a juste Hermione qui ne le voit pas…

- De toute façon ce n'est pas réciproque. Hermione n'éprouve rien pour moi.

- Je ne dirai pas ça si j'étais toi.

Qu'es-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander qu'elle entre dans le salon avec la tarte aux abricots.

Je vais alors me rasseoir bien perturbé, Monsieur Granger me fixant toujours.

Le dessert fini, Hermione propose que les garçons, c'est-à-dire Harry, moi et… Monsieur Granger…aillent regarder un match de foot à la télé. Par politesse, j'accepte. Et oui je suis quelqu'un de très poli. Ne faites pas comme ci ce n'était pas vrai ! Je suis un homme modèle ! Non mais ! Tenez, vous aller bien finir par vous en rendre compte !

Nous sommes installés depuis 20 minutes quand le père d'Hermione me dit d'un ton sec et dédaigneux :

- Tu ne connais pas le foot hein !

- Euh non… Nous avons le quiditch nous…

- Ouais ouais… Ca doit être moins bien… Tu connais le foot TOI Harry !

- Oui monsieur… Répondit-il un petit air gêné

- Ah enfin un jeune homme intéressant, répondit Monsieur Granger

- Euh… bien je crois que je vais aller me coucher… Interviens-je

- Je crois que ce serait mieux oui ! Intercéda le paternel

Je pars alors en traînant les pieds… Quoi ! Vous n'allez pas dire que je ne suis pas poli ! Je me suis comporté en jeune homme parfait, je sais m'éclipser quand on ne me désire pas. Arrivé dans la chambre j'ouvre la fenêtre puis m'assois sur le rebord juste quand Harry arrive derrière moi :

- Désolé vieux…

- Ecoute c'est pas grave… Il ne m'aime pas, c'est pas grave…

- Je sais que c'est important pour toi…

- Non Harry, laisse tomber c'est pas grave jte dis… On fait une partie d'échec ?

- Ouais tu vas encore me ratatiner… Mais si ça te remonte le moral !

- Bah ouais, rien de mieux que de mettre le survivant K.O !

_Merci_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou,_

_Alors, alors ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes ses gentilles reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant et qu'il vous fera rire parce que c'est avant tout le but de cette fiction. Je sais que j'ai été un peu longue et je m'en excuse. _

_Réponse à Mélissa : Je publie aussi sur un autre site en effet. Mais les chapitres n'ont pas été corrigés et la fiction n'est pas terminée non plus _

_Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas._

_Camille _

**Chapitre**_TROISIEME__

Je tourne la cuillère dans mon bol de céréales qui doivent être molles depuis le temps. Je rumine, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit et puis j'ai pas l'habitude d'être réveillé si tôt ! Bon sang il est 9 heures ! Que 9 heures ! Vous imaginez toute la frustration !

- Ron, ça va pas ?

- Hein ? Si ça va je suis juste un peu fatigué…

- Au fait quand je me suis réveillé tu n'étais plus dans le lit, tu t'es levé tôt ? C'est pas que ça ne te ressemble pas mais…

Je l'ignore superbement puis décide de lui envoyer un regard furieux qui le fait sursauter.

- Ron, pourquoi tu as dormis sur le canapé ? Harry ronfle ?

- Si c'était que ça… Murmurais-je tandis que je sentais mes oreilles devenir deplus en plus rouge

- C'est Ron qui ronfle pas moi ! Protesta Harry

- Ca ne t'a pas empêché de faire des rêves cochons concernant ma petite sœur en tout cas ! Dis-je d'un ton sec, non mais !

- Quoi ? Mais euh non enfin ! C'est Ginny et… euh c'est sœur ! Répondit-il rougissant

Voyant que je n'étais pas très satisfait de sa réponse, il continua,

- Euh, comment tu sais hum…ça ?

- Huum, disons que j'ai mes sources… Sérieusement Harry ! Tu gémissais le prénom de ma sœur alors que tu étais complètement entortillé dans le drap ! J'avais froid alors je me suis réveillé, j'avais plus de drap… Puis tu as pris mon oreiller que tu as serré fort, très fort contre toi, la bave DEGOULLINANT le long de ton visage ! C'en était dégoutant ! Eurk, ça me couperait presque l'appétit ! PRESQUE !

- Ah c'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas là ce matin alors… Dit-il toujours gêné

- J'ai dormi sur le canapé ! Je ne pouvais pas rester avec un cochon qui fantasme sur ma petite sœur, si frêle et fragile, j'irai pas jusqu'à sage mais bon… Potter tu vas me le payer !

- Euh Ron, je suis désolé…S'excusa Harry

- Hermione arrête de rire voyons c'est sérieux !

Harry en profita alors pour essayer de s'enfuir par la porte fenêtre, mais il ne connaît pas ma rapidité ! Aussitôt dit aussi tôt fait, il est aplatit sur la pelouse! Je le tiens à ma merci enfin ! Gna gna gna ! C'est si facile de mettre le Survivant en échec ! Vous-Savez-Qui est un vrai débutant !

- Harry Potter tu es cuit ! Je me demande ce que je vais te faire… Hum… Te livrer à Voldemort ou j'ai encore pire…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par pire ? Demanda le brun inquiet

- Hum je pensai à te mettre dans une pièce avec tous mes frères et moi-même après leur avoir raconté ! Ah ah ah ! Tu restes sans voix hein ! Je suis diaaabolique !

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?

- Je dirai qu'il faut que tu me laisses le lit pendant toute la semaine…

- Ok Ok !

- Je n'avais pas finis. Il faut que tu cris que je suis le roi et que je suis le plus fort ! Et le meilleur en quiditch et en potion et en cuisine et…

- Ron c'est trop long…

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en matière de parler !

- Oui tu as raison !

- Bon je t'écoute.

- RON EST LE ROI DU MONDE ET LE PLUS FORT, LE MEILLEUR EN QUIDITCH, EN POTION ET EN CUISINE !

- Voilà qui est mieux, j'ai faim moi maintenant.

Je partais donc à la cuisine en quête de nourriture, laissant un Harry ébahit et une Hermione hilare.

Ah j'ai enfin trouvé mon bonheur un sachet de muffins au chocolat, hum un délice… Il faut savourer… En silence !

- Hermione arrête de rire ! Ceci est un moment pri-vi-lé-gié ! Une rencontre avec des muffins aux chocolats doit se faire dans le calme absolu, avec délicatesse…

-Bon je vais prendre une douche les garçons…

- Les garçons ?

- Bah oui Harry est caché derrière la porte…

- Harry ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Ne te cache pas voyons !

- Tu m'en veux toujours ?

- Mais non voyons… Enfin, ça dépend si tu me donnes ton dessert ce soir… Dis-je d'un ton malicieux

- D'accord !

- C'était une blague mais bon… puisque tu es d'accord ! Oh faite je suis prem's à la douche !

- Vous pouvez y aller les garçons ! Y en a deux !

Ca y est la douche enfin… Quel bonheur dans quelques secondes de l'eau chaude coulera sur ma peau de pêche…Délicate parsemée de tâches de rousseur ça va sans dire !

- AIEEEE ! PAR LE CALECON DE MERLIN ! C'EST CHAUD !

-RON ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je me suis brûlé !

- ENCORE !

- C'est bon Harry ! Viens plutôt m'aider !

- Wouah t'es tout rouge vieux ! Mais t'as vu le thermostat est sur 50° ! T'es pas fou ?

- Ca veut dire que le 50 ?

- Ca veut dire que c'est hyper chaud ! D'habitude les gens mettent sur 30 !

- J'pouvais pas savoir !

Je suis furieux ! Et tout rouge en plus ! Heureusement que je suis majeur et que je peux utiliser ma baguette ! Ah ah ! Ne suis-je pas brillant ? Un petit tour de magie et c'est réglé ! Ronald Bilius Weasley brillantissime sorcier ! Ca le fait hein, ça en jette ! Je vais mettre un jean simple (mais élégant attention !), une chemise et un petit pull par-dessus. Pas mal n'est-ce pas ! Je suis près à épater la galerie ! Et surtout Hermione, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…Bon me voilà qui sort de la chambre tel un paon et j'aperçois ma princesse en train de lire un gros bouquin, pour changer…

- Salut 'Mione ! Tu lis quoi ?

- Un livre sur les métamorphoses… Et Ron tu as un bras tout rouge…

- Quoi ! M'écriai-je affolé

C'est pas possible ! J'ai jeté un sort à tout mon corps ! Pourquoi je n'ai qu'un bras rouge ! C'est bien mystérieux tout ça… Enfin je me suis encore tapé la honte et lui ai encore montré que je ne savais pas lancer un sort correctement.

On se croirait encore dans le Poudlard Express quand j'avais une tâche sur le nez et que je ne savais pas colorer Croutard en jaune ! Je saurais le faire maintenant ! Enfin, je crois… Je serais plutôt Ronald Bilius Weasley nullissime sorcier… Je parts donc tout dépité du salon…Quand Mione m'interrompt :

- Ron, tu peux aller chercher le courrier ?

- Ok, elle est où la volière ?

- Ron… Les moldus n'ont pas de volière… Ils ont une petite boîte avec une fente pour glisser les lettres dans leur jardin. Dessus il y a marqué le nom des habitants avec l'adresse complète soit le numéro de la rue, le nom de la rue. Il faut l'ouvrir avec une petite clé qui se trouve dans le premier tiroir de la commode qui se trouve dans l'entrée et le courrier c'est un homme ou une femme de la poste qui nous l'apporte, ce sont des facteurs et-

- C'est bon Hermione… J'ai compris…

Ouf j'ai réussis à l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne me raconte tout l'organigramme de la poste et tout le chemin que prenait le courrier pour arriver dans la boîte.

Je prends la clé au passage et file vers ce qui me parait une boîte, mais elle est vachemment grande et elle est posée par terre. Elle a une espèce de couvercle bordeau et elle a des roues ! Ouah ! Ils sont ingénieux ces moldus ! Oula, je me mets à parler comme mon père…Ca devient grave… Très grave…

J'ouvre alors la boîte et quelqu'un intervient de l'autre côté du portail :

- Salut, moi c'est Miranda, qu'es-ce que tu fais dans la poubelle ?

- La ? Euh… Rien… Je regardais si elle était…hum vide…Euh, moi c'est Ron…

Merlin c'était une poubelle ! Elle a dut me prendre pour un imbécile ! Bon faut que je fasse gaffe c'est une moldue, alors pas de mots concernant la magie. Sinon elle est plutôt pas mal, des cheveux noirs coupé au carré, des yeux bleus, des d'adorables petites fossettes, de jolies jambes longilignes, elle est vraiment très jolie… Mais rien avoir par rapport à ma Mione bien sûr !

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais là Ron, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin…

- Je suis chez Hermione, tu connais ?

- Ouais… On était en primaire ensemble… Une petite intello…

- Non pas du tout ! Elle-même très sympa et très…

Bon faut que je m'arrête là sinon elle va comprendre !

- C'est ta cousine ?

- Oh non ! On est dans la même école ! Dans un pensionnat.

Heureusement que ce n'est pas ma cousine…

- Cool ! C'est ta petite amie ?

- Non…

Mais j'aimerai bien…

- Je me disais qu'on pourrait allez au ciné ce soir… On pourra faire connaissance…

- Ouais ok ! Hermione et Harry seront d'accord !

Elle fait une tête bizarre tout d'un coup… Bon je ne vais pas chercher, les filles c'est super compliqué…

- Harry ?

- C'est mon meilleur ami, il est avec nous à l'école.

- Tiens y a Hermione à la fenêtre !

- Ah oui tiens et là c'est Harry à sa droite !

- T'es plus mignon…

- Ah c'est gentil !

J'adore les compliments, mais ça ne me va pas très bien au teint en faite...

- Oh ! J'adore quand tu rougis ! T'es encore plus sexy !

Oula oula ! Faut qu'elle se calme, je suis de plus en plus rouge !

- Hermione et Harry sortent ensemble ?

- NON !

-Ah je suis persuadée du contraire !

- Pourquoi ?

Là brusquement je perds mes couleurs…

- Je sais pas, intuition féminine…Bon à ce soir alors, on se retrouve devant le ciné de la ville, vers vingt heure…

Et là je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais elle vient de me planter un baiser sur la bouche et elle est partie comme ça…

Je rentre alors dans la maison, non sans avoir pris le courrier bien sur ! Voyons je tiens toujours mes promesses !

- Ouah Ron t'a un tiquet là ! Et d'enfer !

- Ah bon ?

- Bah, oui elle n'arrêtait pas de te mater et elle t'a embrassée !

- Peut être…

J'étais figé sur Mione qui semblait folle de rage.

- Qu'est-ce qui a Mione ?

- Rien ! Répondit-elle d'un ton cassant

- Au fait on est invité tous les trois au ciné de la ville ce soir ! Mais c'est quoi un ciné ?

- Oh, c'est comme un grand écran de télé où ils passent des films. Il y a des sièges moelleux et du pop-corn…

- Ouah ! Du pop-corn, génial ! Et vous pourriez me remercier pour le ciné !

- T'es sur qu'elle ne voulait pas t'inviter tout seul ?

- Mais non voyons !

Enfin jcrois pas…

Des pop-corn, des sièges moelleux, une Mione… Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ! Une bonne soirée à l'horizon !

_Merci_


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou,_

_Je crois avoir mis beaucoup moins de temps pour publier ce chapitre ! Celui d'après arrivera vite aussi parce qu'il est déjà corrigé. Je remercie pour la gentille review mais je dois dire que j'étais un peu triste d'en avoir reçue qu'une seule. Ce que je trouve dommage c'est que des gens lisent cette fiction et l'apprécient un petit peu puisqu'il la mette dans leurs favoris. Ca me fait plaisir mais une petite review m'enchanterait beaucoup plus ! Deux trois mots, pas forcement plus mais ça fait tellement plaisir, c'est vraiment important pour me donner envie de continuer à publier et à écrire ! _

_Sinon, je ne suis pas trop trop satisfaite de ce chapitre que je trouve un peu court mais les deux qui vont suivre me plaisent plus puisqu'ils ont été écris beaucoup plus récemment. _

_Bon lecture _

_Camille _

**Chapitre**_QUATRIEME__

- Ron, tu m'exaspères !

- Mais quoi Mione je t'ai dis que c'était une bonne idée ce ciné !

- Je la déteste et c'est réciproque !

- Mais non voyons, elle veut juste être gentille Grognai-je

- Elle est intéressée oui !

- Mais par quoi veux- tu qu'elle soit intéressée !

- Très drôle Ron !

- Harry, je comprends rien, qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire par là ?

- Ron… Elle veut dire que si Miranda nous à invité admettons le nous, c'est pour être avec toi…Me répondit-il

- Elle veut te mettre le grappin dessus !

- Mais bien sur Mione tout comme je suis secrètement fou amoureux de Rogue !

- Tu verras bien !

- Je ne suis pas stupide Hermione !

_- _On est arrivé ! S'écria Harry

- Tiens Miranda n'est pas encore là…

- C'est normal Monsieur l'intellectuel, elle se fait désirer !

- Non la voilà ! Nah nah nah !

- Mais regarder moi comme elle c'est habillée… On dirait une pute avec cette jupe et son décolleté… Chuchota Mione

Je ne relève pas la mauvaise fois d'Hermione et vous non plus ! Je vais me contenter de lui lancer mon fameux regard noir ! Tiens Miranda s'approche… c'est vrai que c'est un peu provocant mais jamais je ne donnerai raison à Miss-Je-sais-tout-Granger !

-Ron ! Tu es là !

- Salut Miranda ! Tu te souviens d'Hermione et là c'est Harry mon meilleur ami…

Oula pourquoi elle me fait des clins d'œil ?

- Bonjour Hermione, ça fait longtemps…Et Harry enchanté de te rencontrer !

- Pareillement Miranda. Répondit mon meilleur ami avec un grand sourire

Je suis même obligé de lui foutre un coup de coude dans les hanches pour le faire revenir sur Terre.

- Bonjour Miranda, quel plaisir de te revoir !

La faux cul ! J'y crois pas ! Hermione qui dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas mentir ! Je saurai le lui rappeler ! Comptez sur moi !

- Entrons si tout le monde est là !

Arrivés devant le guichet j'entends Miranda fourrager dans son sac à main blanc. Et elle se retourne vers moi :

- J'ai oublié mon porte monnaie ! Je n'ai pas de quoi payer !

- Oh c'est pas grave, je vais payer pour toi !

Quel gentleman je fais !

- Je vais prendre des pop-corn aussi !

- On va laisser les amoureux à côté .me souffla t-elle

- Ils ne sortent pas ensemble ! Criai-je outré

- Mais oui mais oui…

- Ce film va être génial ! Tu sais que l'acteur qui joue le rôle principal est roux ! Il te ressemble beaucoup ! Je le trouve même très sexy !

Euh… Elle joue à quoi là !

-Hum…Aah bon ?

-Oui, très !

J'essaye à présent de nous trouver quatre sièges, essayant bien sur de ne pas renverser tout le pop-corn, ça coûte une fortune ce truc !

- Là on est bien

Ca fait à peine 10 minutes que le film a commencé que Miranda se rapproche de moi, elle doit sans doutes avoir froid… Même si moi j'ai plutôt chaud… J'ai l'impression que le film ne plait pas trop à Hermione car elle fusille Miranda du regard…

- Ron, tu ne veux pas arrêter de manger… On pourrait occuper ta bouche en faisant autre chose… dit soudain Miranda d'une voix sensuelle

QUOI ! C'est quoi ce plan ! Elle veut dire quoi par là ! Merlin ! Qu'es ce que je fais ?

- Mais j'ai faim ! Et c'est super bon !

Bravo Ron… Très courageux…

- Tu sais que t'es mignon…

Elle a pas compris ou quoi ?

Elle se colle à moi et met sa tête sur ma poitrine, une main se promenant sur mon torse !

- Euh, toilettes !

Merlin, ça fait 5 minutes que je tourne en rond dans ses toilettes moldus ! Je sais pas quoi faire ! C'était pas un bon plan ! Même pas du tout ! Mais jamais je ne l'avouerai à Hermione !

Harry ! Ouf !

- Harry ! Merci !

- Ron, Miranda se demande où tu es…

- Mais tu l'as vu ! C'est une tigresse ! C'est « Ron tu es très sexy tu sais ». Et voilà qu'elle me caresse le torse ! Couinais-je

- Ouais pas super pour draguer Hermione…

- En plus elle est persuadée que Hermione et toi sortez ensemble… Si seulement elle avait entendu tes fantasmes de la nuit…

- Ron, tu sais que je suis désolé… Je suis amoureux de Gin', tu le sais… S'excusa-t-il

- Ouais mais c'est pas pour ça que tu dois rêver d'elle de cette… Façon ! Petit cochon !

-…

- Ecoute j'ai un plan… Si tu l'exécutes je te laisse tranquille pour le rêve de la nuit dernière…

- Mouais… vas y…

- Et bien voilà, tu vas t'asseoir à ma place et moi, je prendrai la tienne…

- Ron !

- C'est à toi de voir…

-…

- Hermione a un hibou et il se trouve que Ginny a cinq autres frères…

- OK !

- Tu deviens raisonnable… Souriais-je

-…

- Bon, je te rejoins plus tard.

- Tu sais que c'est du chantage…

- Mais non mais non…

Tandis que j'avance vers la rangée de siège, je vois que Harry c'est bien assis à côté de Miranda, et je souris bien malgré moi. Je crois d'ailleurs que Miranda n'est pas trop contente… C'est sur que Harry y va à mort ! Le bras autour de ses épaules et tout ! Niak niak, pas mal cette vengeance n'est pas !

Je m'assois alors à côté de ma magnifique Mione au regard de braise… Enfin là je crois qu'elle veut plutôt me tuer mais bon… Respire respire ! Zen Ron zen…

- Salut Mione…

-…

- J'avais bu trop de coca Cherry je crois…

-…

- Mais c'est trop bon ce truc…

_-…_

- Ca ne vaut pas la bierreaubeurre mais bon…

-…

- Mione tu veux du pop corn ?

-…

- Tu sais que c'est un grand sacrifice…

Ah un petit sourire, je suis sur la bonne voie !

_-…_

- Tu sais aussi quel pouvoir le pop corn exerce sur moi…

Et là miracle ! Merci Merlin ! Le petit sourire se transforme en grand éclat de rire, vous savez, ce rire que je vénère et qui est capable de me faire tout oublier…

- Tu seras toujours Ron hein…

- Bah ouais, c'est comme ça qu'on m'aime ! Comment mes fans me reconnaîtrai t-il si je changeais !

- Quels fans ?

Merlin que j'adore son rire

- Voyons Mione fais pas semblant, tu les as bien vus, ils me suivent tout le temps ! Tournes toi discrètement, tu les vois planqués au dernier rang ?

- Ron… Tu sais que je t'adore…

Elle a dis quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Euh, rien rien ! Je voulais savoir si tu avais encore du coca ?

- Dis plutôt que tu voulais m'avouer un truc…

- Quoi ?

- Bah que toi aussi tu fais partis de mes plus grands fans !

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car on entendit soudain la voix de Miranda s'élever :

- Ecoute Harry, Je ne veux pas te faire de la peine mais… Tu vois, le film qu'on est en train de voir… Les deux meilleurs amis que se disputes la même fille jusqu'à la mort… Tu ne veux pas que ça arrive entre Ron et toi… Et, je suis désolé de devoir te le dire… Mais je préfère Ron…

Vous auriez vu la tête d'Harry, vous serez dans le même état que moi, c'est-à-dire plié en deux sur votre siège !

- Ron ! Toilettes !

Oula…

- Oui Harry j'arrive, heureusement que ton meilleur ami est là pour te consoler !

- RON !

Nous sommes dans les toilettes et je regarde Harry marcher comme un lion en cage, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sortir un truc débile :

- Go Gryffondor go !

-RON !

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais ce que tu m'as fait faire là !

- C'n'est pas grave… Maintenant tu as purgé ta peine ! Tu es redevenu Harry, mon meilleur ami, l'Elu…

- Ron…

- Quoi ! Je te faisais des compliments ! Attends la fin au moins !

- C'est bon t'es pardonné…

- Je sais, on ne peut pas me résister très longtemps…

- Ron ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de t'envoyer des fleurs…

- Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! Tout ce que je reçois moi c'est de beuglantes !

- …

- On y retourne ?

- Je suis pas suicidaire moi !

- Harry, un peu de courage ! Tu es un gryffondor ou pas ! Tu ne vas pas avoir peur de Miranda ! Ce n'est pas Tu-sais-qui !

- D'accord !

- Quel courage…

Heureusement pour nous, lorsque nous remontons le film est terminé et Hermione et Miranda nous attendent en haut. On aura survécu après tout… J'entends Harry soupirer et recommencer à respirer.

_Merci_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou,_

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, je m'excuse pour les éventuels lecteurs qui suivraient cette fiction. Sinon, j'aime toujours autant les reviews alors une même toute courte me ferais grand plaisir _

_Camille _

**Chapitre**_QUATRIEME__

- Comme je suis quelqu'un de bien élevée, je ne vais pas te faire remarqué que j'avais raison…

- Hermione ! Voyons, comment voulais-tu que je sache par avance…

- Oh ça aurait du te mettre la puce à l'oreille quand elle t'a dis que tu étais sexy…

- Enfin Mione c'était juste un compliment comme ça … Au faite comment sais tu ce qu'elle m'a dis ? Tu étais à l'intérieur à ce moment là !

- Euh mais enfin Ron je ne sais pas, j'ai dis ça comme ça…

- Ouais ouais comme si j'allais te croire. Premièrement tu es toute rouge et en plus au cas où tu l'ignores Fred et Georges se sont occupés de mon éducation et l'espionnage ils l'ont bien usé sur moi !

- Enfin, comment j'aurai pus ?

- En utilisant le sort permettant d'entendre les bruits de l'extérieur… On l'a étudié il y a deux mois en cours de sortilège, pour une fois que j'écoutais en classe te voilà coincée !

- J'n'ai pas du écouter pendant ce cours là…

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Mione déjà que tu as finis mes pops corn ! Dis-je avec un sourire en coin

Et puis d'abord pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Euh parce que je ne voulais pas que tu fasses de gaffes…

- Ah ah tu avoues alors !

- RON !

- Bah quoi c'est digne d'un grand auror ! J'ai réussi à ta piéger !

- Ouais ouais c'est ça …En attendant la prochaine fois qu'une fille t'invite au cinéma tu ne nous inclus PAS dans le lot.

- Dac' Mione, si tu veux Mione.

_Quelle nuit délicieuse. Enfin tout est relatif, disons juste que Harry n'a pas retranscrit ses rêves à haute voix. C'est déjà ça non ? Enfin bref, me voilà à l'un de mes moments favoris de la journée : le petit déjeuner. Sachant que se trouve aussi dans mon top trois le diner et le déjeuner bien sur ! Ne faisons pas de jaloux ! Attendez dites-moi que je rêve ! Les DEUX choses que j'aime le plus au monde se trouvent réunies dans la cuisine !_

- Du BACON !

- Bonjour à toi aussi Ron, et oui, merci j'ai passé une excellente nuit et non pas de cauchemar à déplorer.

- Oh Mione tu es la meilleure ! Rien de meilleur au petit déjeuner que du bacon délicatement doré à la poile ! Huuum !

_Enfin si, elle, mais ça je ne peux pas lui avouer pour le moment. Un jour peut être ? _

- En attendant il va falloir que tu te le fasses griller tout seul ! Harry vient de me dire que j'avais trop fait cuire le sien !

- Hermione… Mon bacon était tout noir…

- Peut être mais…

- Mais c'est pas grave ma Mione chérie voyons, je vais me le faire moi-même, après tout ça fait partie de mes nombreux talents ! La coupais-je avec mon plus beau sourire, vous voyez duquel il s'agit bien sur ? ,

- Trop modeste mon cher Ron.

- Effectivement Harry je trouve aussi que je suis trop modeste.

- Bon les garçons, c'est pas tout mais on est censé faire les courses ce matin et il est déjà dix heure.

- Mione on a le temps enfin, ça prend 10 minutes de faire les courses. On a juste à faire voler les courses jusqu'à notre cadi.

- Ron, comment t'expliquer… Commença-t-elle un air désespéré placardé sur le visage

- Oui Mione, je t'écoute attentivement.

_Quel sage garçon je fais là._

- Bien, je crois Ron, enfin il me semble, après ce n'est qu'une intime conviction que, nous sommes chez les moldus et que, donc, nous ne pou-vons PAS faire vo-ler les courses. Cela ne paraitrait, enfin, toujours à mon avis, légèrement étrange.

- Oui, effectivement dis comme ça, c'est plutôt brillamment raisonné !

- Ron…

- Oui ?

- Rien, me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire

C'est avec un sourire victorieux et conquérant que je pousse fièrement le truc là, en ferraille et à roulette. J'avais eu la délicate et non moins importante mission de conduire ce char-machin chose à travers les dédales du centre commercial ! Dixit Mione ! D'un pas assuré, je m'avance vers les portes, très suspectes soit dit en passant… Pas de poignées en vue, transparentes… Je glisse un petit regard en coin vers mon toujours SOI-DISANT meilleur ami pour remarquer qu'il esquissait un petit sourire diabolique. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur ! C'est une mission pour moi ! J'en suis capable ! Aller Ron ! Concentration…Ding ! J'ai trouvé, je vous l'avais dit que j'allais trouver hein ! C'est que je suis un malin moi ! Voilà, je vous expose ma théorie, à mon humble avis, il s'agit du même système que pour passer sur la voix 9 ¾ , on fonce et ça marche ! One…Two… Threeeee ! Accélération ! On fonce ! Heeey mais pourquoi les portes s'ouvrent alors que j'avance pour les franchir ? Oupsi j'arrive pas à freiner. Bravo Ron, tu viens d'emboutir un panneau en carton représentant un cuisinier en tablier, de pousser une dame dans les étagères et fait tomber deux piles de papiers toilettes. Je crois que c'est pas fait pour toi. Pas assez subtile, le balais ça c'est bien pour conduire, souple, maniable, direction fiable. Pas comme ce TRUC en ferraille ! Je crois que j'ai encore réussit à énerver Hermione… Mais c'est pas facile pour moi hein, comprenez le bien, c'est la première fois pour moi le monde moldu.

-Une deuxième chance, Ron, encore une seule, sinon, c'est Harry qui aura le privilège de conduire le chariot.

- Bien chef, je serai sage chef !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…

- Bien Mione, je serais sage Mione !

- C'est mieux.

- Responsable de la liste des courses où allons-nous ?

- Je dirais au rayon des produits de toilettes, il nous faut du gel douche et des cotons tiges mon cher responsable du cadi !

- Bien mon très respecté responsable de…

- A droite Ron !

- Enfin Mione, ne m'interrompe pas de la sorte, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas poli… Souriais-je

Tiens et si je grimpais sur les roulettes ? Ça pourrait faire un dérapage et avancer tout seul ? C'est une bonne idée, à la une, la deux, à la trois ! Wouuh c'est génial ! Seulement j'avais oublié qu'il n'y avait pas de frein sur ses foutus trucs et que Mione se trouvait juste devant moi… Heureusement comme le bon et preuve chevalier que je suis, je lui criais de se pousser de là ! Je m'attendais à un moment de grande émotion, des larmes et des remerciements mais son visage me dissuada de lui dire que je n'avais fait que mon devoir de meilleur ami. Elle semblait étonnamment fâchée…

- Bon Ron, je crois que pour toi le cadi c'est terminé…Tu vas plutôt aller nous chercher un truc, les céréales par exemple. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Bien sur que je sais enfin ! Pour qui me prends-tu !

- Bien, je vais chercher des tomates, Harry tu t'occupes du chariot. Et Ron fais attention…

- Okey chef ! Ouf elle est partie, dis moi Harry, c'est quoi des céréales ?

-…

- Mais quoi ! Je suis pas un moldu moi !

- C'est un truc qu'on mange au petit déjeuner

- Ah comme du bacon quoi !

- Ouais c'est ça, un croisement entre du bacon, du pain et du shampoing.

- Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ! Ne me prend pas pour une bouse de dragon ! Je sais ce qu'est du shampoing et ce n'est pas un truc qu'on mange au petit déjeuner !

- ça dépend des moldus je t'assure !

- Mouais, vraiment bizarre ses moldus… Bon je vais chercher ses machins choses

Mais il m'a pas dis ce que c'était en fin de compte. Mince je suis perdu, je sais même plus où il était, c'est pas possible ! Y a que moi pour se perdre dans ce lieu de perdition moldu !

Plus qu'une seule solution… Cas de force margeur. Je ne peux délibérément pas rester ici toute ma vie ! Dans un rayon où il n'y a que des sardines et des petits pois ! Si loin du rayon confiserie ! Soit dit en passant ce rayon est fantastique ! Des MILLIERS de paquets de bonbons. Même si ils n'ont même pas de chocogrenouilles ! Pff…

_D'un geste assuré (et oui !) et à l'abri des regards (bien sûr !) je m'emparais de ma baguette et prononçais un sortilège d'une grande efficacité que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de tester à plusieurs reprises, le sortilège de la boussole ! Il est vrai que je me suis déjà perdu plusieurs fois ses derniers temps, enfin bref, ce n'est pas le sujet, je ne suis pas censé vous faire le récit de mes déboires, ce serait beaucoup trop long. Bon, direction céréales ! _

_Ma baguette me dirige de rayons en rayons le plus DISCRETEMENT possible._

-Ron !

_Oupsi…_

- Mmm oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu FABRIQUES !

_Elle a pris cette voix, là, vous voyez, celle un peu aigue mais chuchotée… comment ça je ne suis pas très clair !_

- Et bien, je recherche les céréales comme tu me l'as demandé.

- Et qu'est ce que tu fais avec CA dans tes mains !

-Boussole… Avouais-je tout penaud. Tu sais Mione, je suis un peu perdu, c'est la première fois pour moi…

_Faites que ça marche Merlin !_

- Et ALORS ! Et si un moldu t'avais vu !

- Et bien il aurait juste pensé que j'avais des problèmes psychologiques à me balader en parlant à un morceau de bois.

- Tu me désespères Ron… Je crois que tu étais mieux à pousser le chariot finalement…

- Rooh non, c' est pas drôle ça Mione, laisse-moi aller chercher autre chose ! Je vais me rattraper promis ! Allez Mione s'il te plait, dis oui…

- On prend ses céréales et on file à la caisse. On a terminé pendant que tu faisais tes bêtises.

Harry réussis un parfait dérapage contrôlé et vient se placer dans une file presque vide. Raah c'est mon meilleur ami ça ! Hermione semble légèrement irritée. Elle nous traite de gamins. Et alors ! Fred et George sont bien des gamins non ?

Attendez, vous allez voir, je vais faire mon gentlemen, je vais payer les courses ! Ça mettra peut être Monsieur Granger de mon côté !

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, c'est moi qui paye aujourd'hui !

- Vous avez la carte de fidélité du magasin ?

- Ah, non, je ne viens jamais par ici, d'habitude je vais à Magie Market dans le centre de Londres.

- Ron…

- Bah quoi, je réponds gentiment à la dame veux-tu

_Non mais !_

- Bien, où en étions-nous ?

- Cheque, espèce ou carte bleue ?

- Espèces, il va payer en espèce. Coupa fermement Hermione

- Rooh ça va Mione je pouvais le dire.

- Tu allais demander ce qu'était une carte, puis tu allais lui dire que tu n'aimais pas le bleu parce que tu trouve que ça jure avec tes cheveux…

_Dans le mile…_

- C'est même pas vrai d'abord !

- Rum, rum

- Oui ? Ah euh, vous prenez les billets de 70 ?

- Billets de 70 …

- Bah oui, vous ne connaissez pas ! Mais enfin, le billet de 70 ! Il y a la tête de Nicolas Flamel ! Nicolas Flamel, l'alchimiste qui a fabriqué la pierre…

- Excusez-le madame, il faut qu'il fasse ce coup là à chaque fois… Il a un humour légèrement douteux… Voilà, un billet de 50, ça devrait aller.

- Merci bien, bonne journée.

_Mione à l'air furieuse, elle ne me parle plus depuis et n'arrête pas de marmonner. Je jurerais l'entendre murmurer des sortilèges. _

- Ron ! Tu ne peux pas te conduire correctement deux minutes ! C'est pas possible ! On est dans le monde MOLDU donc on ne paye pas avec des gallions ! Encore heureux que tu ne lui ai pas mis sous le nez et qu'elle ai remarqué que la tête bougeait !

_Et une boulette de plus Ron ! Félicitations…_

- Dis tu me pardonnes si je fais une tarte à la mélasse pour le dessert ?

- En tout cas moi jte pardonnes vieux !

- Merci Harry, enfin du soutien, tu étais où tout à l'heure quand j'avais besoin de toi !

- C'est bon Ronald tu es pardonné… Mais je veux un jus de citrouille pressé tous les matins en plus.

- Ca marche, par contre Monsieur le Survivant, niet !

- Au faite les garçons j'ai une surprise pour vous ce soir.

- Oh c'est quoi ? La visite du musée de la chocogrenouille ?

- Non Ron…

_Merci_


End file.
